When operating in a well, a high axial force is sometimes needed to e.g. pull a plug, such as a bridge plug. However, the known tools are currently not designed to generate a sufficiently high amount of power to pull certain plugs or old plugs which are often stuck in the well due to precipitated scale on the plug.